The Lightning God of Konoha and Kumo
by minato001
Summary: all goes well for Naruto's birth until a masked man shows up. through unseen events, Minato and Kushina are alive, Naruto's still the Kyuubi jinchuriki,but Naruto's in Kumo. want to know how that happened, read and find out. Should have some manga knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

The Lightning God of Konoha and Kumo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: story idea inspired by author, A Light Shining in Darkness

CHAPTER 1

Deep in the forests of Konoha in a secret cave hidden away from prying eyes, the stillness of the night was broken by a loud ear splitting scream. Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze had gone into labor. Her secret husband Minato Namikaze better known as the fourth Hokage or Konohas yellow flash was standing right beside Kushina with his hands lightly above her stomach where there was a large seal pattern on her stomach.

Once more the quiet was broken by another loud scream from Kushina. Minato had a large amount of worry in his eyes as he looked over at the two medical ninjas who had been assigned to Kushinas secret location to deliver the baby.

"What is happening to her is something wrong?" he asked seriously with worry in his voice. Just then though Kushina grabbed onto one of Minatos hands and he quickly looked ever to her in surprise. "Kushi-chan are you.." he didn't get to finish his thought though as two things happened.

First Kushinas eyes had captured his which told him all he needed to know, and second the silence of the night was once more broken by a scream, but this was the scream of a healthy baby boy being brought into the world.

Minato and Kushina looked over to the two nurses who had their baby Naruto and where cleaning him up for Kushina and Minato. After a minute or two the nurses brought Naruto over to Minato and placed him in his father's arms.

"Hello Naruto-kun I've been waiting to meet you my son." He said. Kushina had big happy tears coming down her face as she saw the scene between father and son. "Min-kun." She said to get Minatos attention.

Minato looked over to his beautiful wife and saw her outstretched arms. Minato then walked over to her and placed a now quieter naruto in her arms. Kushina just silently spoke to baby Naruto though as Minato looked on at the heart warming scene.

That ended though when Kushina screamed loud and a large wave of chakra that was a thick red pulsed out from her stomach. Minato quickly looked away from his wife and son to the seal on kushinas stomach. The ink had turned an almost invisible color and had cracks all throughout it.

Minato then placed his hands on the seal and tried to repair it with his chakra, but his efforts were for naught as another wave of chakra escaped and pushed him back. Minato stood back and quickly thought over all his possible options before he came to the one that seemed best.

Minato rushed to his wife's side and quickly explained his plan to her. Kushina quickly refused everything Minato said until he quickly tried to explain to her that it was the only thing he could do that would allow both of them to live and since they would both be alive naruto wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Kushina stayed silent for a moment or two more before she slowly nodded her head accepting Minatos plan. Minato then set his plan in motion and started to draw very complex seals on baby Naruto making him giggle.

Once he finished Minato grabbed the chakra coming out of his wife with his chakra and moved it over to Naruto where the chakra immediately got sucked into the complex seal Minato had drawn on Naruto. When the chakra began to get sucked into narutos seal Minato let go of the red chakra and looked at his hands that had chakra burns on them.

The whole process seemed to only take a moment or two before the giant chakra beast that had been in his wife was transferred to his newborn son. All was once more silent again in the secret cave. Minato looked over to the two nurses and saw that they had passed out from the massive amount of chakra that had been put out.

Next he saw that his wife and son had fallen into a slumber. They seemed to be so peaceful as they slept, Minato himself started to fall asleep but that ended when he sensed a chakra cross over his barrier that he had set up. His fears where only confirmed though when he turned to the sound of his wife cry and saw a masked man holding a kunai towards his son.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina cried out as more tears came to her eyes. Just then before the man could even speak Minato had used all his speed and charged the masked man with one of his special three pronged kunai. "Put my son down you bastard. Using a child as a distraction, what's wrong with you." Minato said his eyes hardening into a battle state.

"I have no qualms with your son yondaime, just step away from the Kyuubi and I will let your son go." The man said. Minato looked shocked for a moment before he looked over to a teary eyed Kushina and then back to the man in front of him. "Never I won't leave my wife and you won't have my son either." Minato said.

The two men then broke apart before clashing kunai again. The masked man went in for a stab at Minato, but misjudge Minatos skills and seemed to forget about the baby in his hand. What that meant was that the masked man ended up getting a cut across his chest and let go of baby Naruto.

Minato saw that and rushed to grab Naruto, but that allowed the masked man to recover slightly and cast a jutsu. The masked man had been aiming at Minato, but the jutsu instead caught Naruto. Right as Minato was about to grab Naruto the baby seemed to be caught in some kind of swirl before he disappeared.

Minato looked up at the masked man, and the man could have sworn he saw his life pass him by in every way imaginably possible as he looked into Minatos eyes. "What did you do to my son you bastard." Minato said in very calm but deadly voice.

The man seemed to almost quiver under Minatos stare. The man that had heartlessly killed almost an entire nation to protect his own, the real yellow flash of konoha was staring into the man's eyes and was promising death if the answer he got wasn't one he liked.

"I-I don't know where he is. I used a space-time ninjutsu to transport him away, he could be anywhere in the elemental nations." The man said. He regretted saying anything though as the look in Minatos eyes showed he didn't like the answer he had been given.

Minato once more charged at the man to stab him but seemed to pass through the man. He carefully looked at the man before they got ready for a standoff once more. Both then charged forward and Minato threw his kunai at the man's head only for it to pass through.

As the kunai passed through the masked man he reached forward to try on Minato what had happened to Naruto. The moment before his hand touched Minato though, Minato charged up one of his famous rasengans and disappeared in a yellow flash right above the man to the kunai that had passed threw him.

Minato then brought his rasengan down on the man's back causing a small explosion as he drilled the man into the ground. Minato placed a seal on the man before he jumped away and watched the man slowly get up. The man coughed some blood up before he started to swirl away.

"This loss is of no importance yondaime, you have only delayed my plans, and I will have the Kyuubi." With that said the masked man swirled away into nothing.

Minato quickly ran to his wife's side and hugged her tightly as both started to cry. Barley an hour into his life and their son, their little baby Naruto had been ripped from them. The twos cry's of anguish fell onto deaf ears as the clutched one another. Minato started to remember though when Kushina had told him she was pregnant, they were both so happy.

-Flashback-

"MINATO-KUN MINATO-KUN MINATO-KUN GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED." Kushina all but shouted to Minato as she seemed to bounce off walls with a smile that was splitting her face.

"What is it dear? What has you all excited?" Minato asked also smiling at his energetic wife. He thought she might just explode from the happiness leaking off her.

"You have to guess silly." She said in the most child like voice as she could. Minato thought hard for a moment. Kushina had been with her best friend Mikoto Uchiha most the day, she had even learned that Mikoto was pregnant with her third child. Kushina had been surprised at that as she had expected Mikoto to stop after she had her twins Itachi and Shisui. All that meant was that Kushina had been all over her friend trying to spend as much time with her as possible before she got restricted to her on maternity leave. It seemed to hit Minato at that moment though.

"Fugaku pulled his pride stick out of his ass!" Minato declared as he punched his fist into his open palm. Kushina lightly smacked him on his head. "Of course not you baka, well maybe it did a little bit, but that's not it. Try again." She whined with a cute pout on her face.

Minato went into a deep thinking pose again as he didn't want to disappoint his wife. Minato nervous put a hand to the back of his head. "Ah, did Hitomi finally tell Hiashi that she loved him?" Minato asked nervously. He knew that Kushina and Hitomi had been friends for almost as long as Kushina and Mikoto so naturally they would share information like that with each other.

"Well yeah she did, but that was last week, that's not I'm talking about. One more guess Min-kun." Kushina said still beaming with a smile. Minato had no idea what else he could guess until he saw something. Kushina was rubbing her stomach in a constant circular motion that seemed to be soothing. All at once it seemed to hit Minato right in the face.

"I'm, I'm, I'm going to be a father." He stuttered out. Kushina only nodded before she bust out loud that she was going to be a mother. The two kept going back and forth about how they were going to be parents until they came together in a joyous hug.

-End Flashback-

It still surprised Minato how much that news had not only changed him and Kushina, but all their friends as well. The nine months of Kushina brought out a side to Minato that he didn't even know he had, his overly protective fatherly side. Nothing could touch Kushina without both her and Minatos permission, any man who so much as looked at kushina in any way that Minato didn't approve of found themselves in the hospital for a day or week.

Jiraiya found that out when he asked to rub Kushinas stomach, but made one of his usual perverted giggles and minato had put a small rasengan into his master's gut. That landed Jiraiya in the hospital to recover from the chakra burns.

Kushina had gotten mood swings though, and at times if anyone but Minato was near her she would flip out on anyone that was near until Minato took her away, then after she would start crying her eyes out as she apologized to Minato.

Minato stopped his memories and gently picked his wife that had cried herself to sleep in his arms up and flashed away to get her to a hospital to make sure there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

-Same time Raikage's office-

The current yondaime Raikage of Kumo was a large brute of a man, with large body builder muscles and slicked back white hair. At the moment he was fighting the enemy of every kage, paperwork. The one thing that really pissed Ay off above all else was kage eyes only paperwork as he had to do it himself, otherwise he mainly had his assistant Mabui do it for him.

Ay only had one paper left and was surprised that it was from his only rival in speed Minato Namikaze the current hokage of konoha. In the letter was a message from Minato about how he was willing to forgive Kumo for the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki and how he also wanted to propose a treaty between the two nations.

Ay sighed as he pushed the paper to the side slightly before pulling it back and writing a letter back telling of how he agreed that a treaty would do both nations good before he stamped his seal of approval onto the paper.

Ay then proceeded to hit the button for his intercom that connected to his assistants. "Mabui I have a paper hear for you that needs to be sent back to Konoha as soon as possible." Ay said. "I will be right there in a moment Raikage-sama." Mabui called from the other end of the line.

A minute or two later a beautiful women walked into Ay's office with a clipboard in her hand that had some papers on it. She was Mabui the Raikage's assistant. She was a slender woman with large assets, a slim hourglass like figure, and wide hips. She had slightly unkempt grayish hair that was in a bun in the back , but had two bangs framing either side of her face in the front.

Without a word he handed her the paper and watched as she took it and added it to the ones in her hand. A thought suddenly came to Ay though. "Mabui I need you to go an…." Ay never finished his thought as a swirl appeared above his head and something dropped into his open arms.

Ay looked down to see a small baby with bright blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and big blue eyes staring at him. Ay just continued to stare at the baby until he noticed there was something written on the blanket that the boy was wrapped in.

The blanket had printed on its side Naruto U.N. Ay then looked to his assistant. "Mabui, what the hell just happened?" Ay asked. Mabui still recovering from the shock looked at the baby. "I'm not sure Raikage-sama I saw what you did, a baby just dropped into your arms." She said.

The baby started to make noises and cry causing the other baby on the side of the room to wake up and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Ay quickly handed Naruto to Mabui and then went to check on his niece that had started crying. Although being a jinchuriki in Kumo was a great honor, it was also very rough for the candidate. Ay had found the little baby outside his office building and decided to adopt the baby, but not two weeks later the two tailed bijuu was in need of a new jinchuriki, and Yugito was selected.

Ay gently rocked little Yugito back and forth several times, but she did not seem to be calming down at all. Even when Ay tried to calm her down with her favorite toy, that wasn't working at all. Ay then noticed something though, as he got closer to Mabui and the baby Naruto, Yugito's cries got quieter as did Naruto's.

In a random moment of genius and insanity, Ay placed Yugito down in her crib and then approached Mabui and baby Naruto. "Mabui let me see the baby." Ay said. Mabui quickly agreed and handed baby Naruto to Ay who then walked with Naruto over to the crib.

Ay then very gently placed Naruto down close to Yugito. "Ay-sama what are you..." Mabui tried to ask before Ay silenced her and pointed to the babies. At that point, Naruto and Yugito were almost dead silent and had started to move next to one another.

When the babies did touch however, Ay didn't know what to do. First their hands touched, and when they did both Naruto and Yugito's eyes flashed red and blue, before Naruto was surrounded in lightning and Yugito was surrounded in blue flames.

Mabui went to rush forward and help the babies, but Ay put up a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "look at them." He said, and look she did. The two babies where completely unharmed, they even seemed more at peace then they had before. As she continued to watch though, Mabui saw as Naruto and Yugito cuddled into one another and then fell sound asleep again.

What surprised her most though, was that the entire time, even as they slept, both Naruto and Yugito were completely unaffected by the fire and lightning. "what do we do with them Ay-sama?" Mabui asked. Ay looked at the babies for several moments before he turned back to his assistant. "for now nothing, we let them sleep, then in the morning we will see what happens." He said.

The next morning was rather silent for Ay which surprised him greatly. Ever since his adopted niece had been turned into a jinchuriki she didn't sleep peacefully through one night. Ay was walking into his office from his home.

He looked down at the two babies in his arms and sighed. He could clearly tell from the event that had occurred last night that the future of these two would be something to look forward to. Once inside his office he put the two babies down on the floor to play with all the toys that were scattered about.

He then sat down in his chair and watched the two babies. They happily giggled and played with one another which he found curious. Two months ago when Yugito had received the Nibi Ay had tried several times to find a baby that would play with Yugito.

He had slightly given up though, because every baby that came in contact with Yugito, she either hissed at them or wouldn't go anywhere near them when he tried to get her to play with other babies. Not only had this mysterious Naruto baby gotten Yugito to sleep through the night, but she was also playing with him like they were the best of friends.

Ay then turned his focus onto what had happened the previous night. Out of nowhere a baby had dropped into his arms, and after that had gotten his crying niece to become completely docile. Not to mention that when they had touched both babies had been surrounded in fire and lightning that didn't burn or injure them.

Ay had his suspicions that the event had occurred because they were both jinchuriki, but he was interested in why Yugito had reacted that way with Naruto since she didn't have a reaction at all to his jinchuriki brother Bee.

With that train of thought though Ay had then started to try and figure out who Naruto was, the blanket that Naruto had been wrapped in only said Naruto U.N., so he had no clue who the baby was. Ay was just glad that his niece now had a playmate, and he supposed he wouldn't be opposed to having another adopted brother.

-One Year Later-

Yugito: 16 months old Naruto: 13 months old

Ay looked on at his family and only had a smile of joy. Both Yugito and Naruto were extremely advanced for their age, at around nine months old the toddlers had started to crawl around and cause trouble. Of course not two months later when both were approaching a year old they started to walk and babble nonsense.

Ay had taken excellent care of the two children and was glad that they had maintained a good relationship over the year. No, that was a lie and Ay knew it, he couldn't exactly explain it himself but he could tell that with every day that passed the two children actually grew closer.

Over the course of the year Ay and his brother Bee had been surprised by how much joy the two babies had brought to the both of them. Not only them, everyone who met the two babies were always joyous afterwards.

Ay had done some investigating into Naruto over the year, and he had come to the conclusion that Naruto was indeed a jinchuriki, but he hadn't been able to discover which bijuu he had. He had also gone to the liberty of getting the seal master who had sealed the eight tails and two tails into Bee and Yugito to look at Naruto's seal.

The answer that Ay had been given though surprised both Ay and Bee greatly. The seal expert had taken one look at the seal and told the brothers that the seal was way above anything he could make, he even went further and told them that it was so advanced he couldn't even properly understand it.

The last thing he was able to tell them though was that he was absolutely sure that there was no danger of whatever bijuu Naruto had getting out since he was able to tell from the little bit of the seal that he could read that it was much stronger than even Bee's seal which held in the eight tails.

With that information in hand the two brothers had continued on with their lives like nothing was different, because to them nothing had changed. Ay truly loved the two kids like they were his own, whether it was because of his past with his brother or any number of reasons, Ay couldn't help but love the two children.

-One Year Later-

Yugito: 2 ½ years old or 30 months

Naruto: 2 ¼ years old or 27 months

With each day that passed Ay continued to be more and more amazed by Yugito and Naruto. Both were very advanced for their age, they were already able to speak simple sentences and were starting to get the hang of running. They still stumbled and fell every now and again, but they were very good.

Ay decided that if they kept advancing at the same pace that he could probably start them with small shinobi training when they reached five. But he was getting ahead of himself, that was still a long way off.

Bee and Ay where sitting outside in their homes backyard as they watched Naruto and Yugito playing games with one another. Ay actually chuckled at that thought. The two were inseparable, no matter what is was the two of them did everything together.

Ay remembered the time when they were about six months old and he tried to make them sleep in separate cribs. Both wouldn't stop crying until he put them next to each other again, and once they were with one another they just cuddled up to one another and went right to sleep.

There were so many other times that he could think of, but he just chuckled every time he thought of one. Ay then called them both over and asked them if they wanted to allow him to play. Both nodded their heads eagerly .

-One Year Later-

Yugito: 3 1/3 years old or 40 months old

Naruto: 3 1/12 years old or 37 months old

Ay sat in his office looking over his paperwork with one hand as he used the other to curl a dumbbell. That stopped though when he came across a paper that had the Hokages official seal. Ay looked at it curiously for a moment until he opened it.

Ay, I would like to apologize for not replying to the treaty contract that we started three years ago. When I received the reply that you sent, two days prior my wife and I suffered a great tragedy. I am willing to tell you this because I came to trust you the few times we encountered each other.

As you know my wife was the container of the Kyuubi, but when she was giving birth to our son, her seal weakened too much for me to repair. After quickly talking it over with Kushina, we decided to transfer the Kyuubi to our newborn son.

Right after I had successfully transferred the beast to my son, a strong unknown ninja appeared and took my son away from my wife to get me away from her because he wanted the Kyuubi. Not knowing that my son had the beast he tried to use him as a bargaining chip.

Not wanting that to happen I attacked the man and made him release my son, but the moment I almost had my son in my arms the man used a form of space-time ninjutsu and my son disappeared right before my eyes.

Ever since then I have sent people out at different times to search for my son, but still no success. I know I got far off track, but I felt you should have a real reason as to why I had not sooner gotten a letter to you.

Getting back on track with the treaty I would like to accept your offer and wish to ask you to personally come to my village in a months' time to cement the polices of the treaty with me. If you can't make it in that time, then hopefully we can reschedule a time, but if you can make it then I look forward to seeing you in a month.

-Minato N.

Once Ay was done reading the letter he went to write a reply letter before he froze. He then looked back at the last part of the letter. Ay's eyes widened to great proportions.

Ay quickly replayed several memories in his mind. First was the day Naruto dropped into his hands from a swirl in the air, next was the blanket he was wrapped in that had Naruto U.N. emblazed on it. The next was when he had taken Naruto to Kumos seal master who said that Naruto's seal was extremely advanced and complicated.

The last thing he thought of was the letter he had just read. 'Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Kyuubi, Konoha.' He thought, then his mouth spoke what he was thinking. "FUCK." He practically shouted.

Ay rubbed his head before pressing the intercom button on his desk. "Mabui go get Yugito, Naruto, and Bee for me." He said. "Right away sir." She replied simple and quick. Ay then just continued to think to himself as he waited for his family to get there. ' I can't believe I didn't see it, all the information was there for me the whole time.' He thought.

A minute later Mabui opened his door and then stood to the side as Naruto, Bee, and Yugito entered. "is there anything else you need for now Raikage-sama?" Mabui asked. Ay only nodded his head no. " You can go Mabui, I will call you if I need you." He said.

Once she left the three he called just looked at him. "Niisan Mabui said you sounded tense what's wrong?" Naruto asked Ay. Ay sighed slightly before he looked over to the three.

"in one months' time I will be headed to Konoha to talk over treaty polices with the current Hokage. I want you three to accompany me, but that is not why I called you here. Naruto Yugito as you two know last month on Naruto's birthday I explained to the two of you how you were adopted correct?" He asked.

When the two nodded he continued. "at the time Naruto, you asked me about your parents and I told you that I didn't know, and that was true. I believe that I have learned who they are though." He said. Naruto rushed forward and jumped up onto Ay's lap with an excited smile.

" who are they Niisan, can I meet them, are they alive?" Naruto asked in rapid succession. Ay only chuckled at his brother's hyper attitude. He then picked Naruto up and put him on just one knee so that he could bounce him as he explained what he knew.

After learning everything Ay told him about who he believed his parents were, Naruto was extremely excited to meet them. Ay did deflate Naruto's excitement when he told him that he would have to wait a month until they traveled to Konoha to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The month couldn't have passed faster for Naruto, every waking moment he thought about meeting his parents. Ay had continued to tell Naruto and Yugito everything he knew about Naruto's parents, but he also felt bad at the same time.

He knew that if he brought Naruto with him that he would obviously want to stay with his parents. If Naruto did stay with his parents, then he would have to leave behind both himself and Yugito while he lived in Konoha.

Ay sighed just thinking about what was to come. He continued to walk though as he went to the room that Naruto and Yugito shared. A smile did come to his face when he thought about those two though. Even after all the time that passed, those two refused to sleep in different rooms, let alone a different bed.

Ay continued to chuckle as he opened the door and entered the room. He came upon the sight of Naruto and Yugito packing the last of their clothes away into the bags that they were taking for their journey to Konoha.

Once both the kids noticed him Ay walked over to them and ruffled their hair. "When you two are done let me know and I will put your bags away in my sealing scroll." He said. Both nodded before they grabbed the last few things they needed and then gave their bags to Ay who sealed them away.

He then told the two to head outside and go wait with Darui and Bee who would be their escorts. Ay had both kids pack for ten days, it would be a three day journey to and from Konoha, and then at maximum they would be in Konoha four days.

Ay then went to his room and grabbed his Kage hat and sealed his own bag away. With that done he headed outside and met up with Bee and Darui who would be acting as his bodyguards/escorts. Now that everyone had gathered outside Ay picked Yugito and Naruto up and put them on his shoulders before he took off.

Over the course of the three day journey, Naruto and Yugito had a great deal of fun seeing all the new sights before them. They were both currently admiring the large gate in front of them that represented Konoha's entrance. Ay chuckled at their amazed faces before he headed over to the gate guards with the kids still on his shoulders.

The two chunins were awestruck as the Raikage approached them. Of course they knew who he was, everyone knew about all the kages. When he walked up to the gate booth though, they regained their composure.

"Do you have entrance papers Lord Raikage, if you don't we cannot allow you to enter." One of the guards said. Ay only nodded before he grabbed some papers out of his Kage robes. He then handed them over to the guard that had spoken to him.

After a little bit of time passed the guard handed him the papers back with a smile. "Welcome to Konoha Raikage-dono, please enjoy your stay in our village while you are here." The guard said. Ay took his papers back and nodded his thanks to the guards before taking off into the village.

Ay then looked over to Darui and started to speak. "Darui it will be your mission to find us a hotel to stay in while I go see Minato." Ay said. Darui only nodded before he took off to go find a hotel for their group. Once Darui had taken off Ay and everyone else headed right for the hokage's building.

Once they stood just outside the building Ay took in a breath before he let it out as a large sigh. He then walked in with Naruto and Yugito on his shoulders while Bee followed behind them. Ay quickly made his way through the tower until he came to the hokage's door.

Ay knew that once he crossed over into that room that everything would change. He was actually fearful that he would lose Naruto, but at the same time he knew that he had no right to hide Naruto from the grieving family. Ay took another large breath before he took the two kids off his shoulders.

Naruto looked like he could explode from excitement when Ay put him down, and that made him smile. Ay then set Naruto and Yugito in the chairs outside the Hokage's room. "Alright you two I am going to go talk to Minato, but I want to ask him some things before you two come in. what I'm going to do is have Bee stay out here with you until I call you alright?" He asked.

When the two children acknowledged that they understood Ay smiled and ruffled their hair before standing up. He then went to the door to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door twice. A minute later when Ay heard a brief "come in", he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

Ay was surprised when he entered the office and saw not only Minato the current Hokage and his rival in speed, but also his Wife Kushina Uzumaki. Minato himself was surprised when he saw that it was Ay in front of him.

"Ay you're rather early, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow; what's with the early appearance, couldn't wait to get out of your village." Minato said with a smirk. Ay chuckled rather loud before replying.

"Ha-ha, you wish. No I just decided to leave early to show my family some of the sights along the way, and I wanted us to have extra time so that we wouldn't be late. It just so happens that we ended up being early." Ay said.

Minato just nodded in understanding until a thought came to him. "your family, if it's not too intrusive Ay I thought your only family after your father died in the third war was your adoptive brother Bee?" Minato asked curiously as Kushina only seemed to half listen to their conversation.

She was too absorbed in her own thoughts while she looked out the window of the office. Ever since her son had disappeared, she had been consumed by grief every time a team came back that they had sent to find him.

Ay only nodded to acknowledge Minato after he stopped looking at Kushina. "A couples years after I took up the raikage title, it had just been me and my brother Bee, but about three and a half years ago I adopted a little girl as my niece. Shortly after I had adopted her, our Nibi went out of control and she was deemed the perfect match for the bijuu, so she became the jinchuriki.

"About two months later I adopted a small boy and he became like a brother to me, just as Bee is to me. All three are actually outside the office waiting for me to call to them to meet you. Before that though, Minato Kushina, I know this will be difficult, but I want you to tell me about the night your son disappeared." Ay said.

Minato grew a dull look in his eyes while Kushina seemed to have a dead look in her eyes. Minato took a deep breath before exhaling lightly. "It happened three years ago on October the 10th, as you know Ay my wife Kushina was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. She had gone into labor and was giving birth in a secret location away from the village.

"this was done as a precaution incase the Kyuubi found a way to escape her seal. Everything had gone well and Kushina had safely given birth to our son, but then everything took a turn for the worse. Kushina's seal had started to break and it was too damaged for me to repair, so seeing our son as the only option I convinced Kushina that transferring the Kyuubi to him would be safest." He said.

Minato took a deep breath before continuing. "I convinced her to do this, because if we transferred the Kyuubi instead of just removing it then she would be able to live and help raise our son. Everything had gone great and the Kyuubi was safely transferred to my son by using four of my special four symbols seals creating a 16 trigrams seal on his stomach." He said.

'so that is what kind of seal Naruto has, no wonder my seal master couldn't understand it, that level of seal is definitely far above anyone besides his and Kushina's level of understanding.' Ay thought to himself. Once Minato started talking again, he put his attention onto Minato.

"After that the mysterious man I told you about in my letter attacked us, he was able to get a hold of my son and try to use him as a bargaining chip to get Kushina. He wanted the Kyuubi that she had, not knowing that I had just transferred it to my son. Quickly attacking to get my son back caused the man to drop my son, and when I almost grabbed him the man used a time-space jutsu to teleport him away.

"After my son disappeared I quickly beat the man until he answered my questions by telling me that he had no idea where my son had ended up. He told me that the jutsu he used was a transportation jutsu and that he was trying to hit me with it, but instead it got my son. After that the man disappeared and I have been looking for him ever since, with no luck yet." He said greatly saddened at the end.

Kushina who had moved over by Minato now had her arms wrapped around his neck to comfort him as she also cried a little bit with Minato. As Ay took in the sight, he couldn't help but truly feel their pain as he now knew the whole story behind what happened.

Ay took in a deep breath. "I don't want to be any more intrusive then I have, but before we talk about the treaty polices, I have to ask. You never once said your son's name, what is it?" Ay asked gently. Minato let a small smile onto his face.

"No, it's quite alright Ay; his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Minato said with pride and sorrow at the same time in his voice and eyes. Ay only lowered his head. 'it's as I feared, he really is their son, I don't know what I will do if I lose him, I really love that little spaz ball.' He thought to himself.

Ay then took in a breath and raised his head. "Minato Kushina, I am glad to tell you that your search is over." Ay said with a slight quiver at the end. Minato and Kushina looked at Ay in confusion until he turned to the door. "Bee, Yugito, Naruto you can come in now." He said.

At the last name Minato and Kushina looked at the door in hope. Could they have heard wrong or was their son really on the other side of that door. Both of their eyes had lit up with hope, and Ay could even see that Kushina was barely restraining herself from rushing to the door.

That ended though when Naruto came rushing through the door in uncontrolled joy and excitement. "Tou-san Kaa-chan!?" Naruto all but shouted but also seemed to question. Kushina couldn't believe her eyes, it was him, she could feel it in the deepest pits of her stomach, this was her baby.

Once she knew that for sure she couldn't control herself, Kushina practically tackled Naruto when she ran to him and hugged him tightly to her chest. Kushina couldn't help herself, she was practically soaking Naruto's shirt as she cried tears of joy onto him. She did look over to Minato though, who was still at his desk, but he had stood up and was just looking at Kushina and Naruto.

Kushina couldn't tell what was wrong with him, he seemed to be afraid. "Min-kun?" She questioned. Minato broke out of his catatonic state and looked over to his wife as she opened her arms for him to join her and their son. Minato slowly dragged himself towards his wife and child as he continued to look at Naruto.

Once he was finally right next to Naruto Minato collapsed onto his knees and looked into Naruto's shining cerulean blue eyes now that he was at eye level. Minato hesitantly reached forward and cupped Naruto's cheeks. He fondly rubbed Naruto's whisker marks that he knew only his son would have, then he lightly put one hand on Naruto's hair and the other he put behind Naruto's head, right near the base of his neck.

Minato then slowly pulled Naruto's head to his chest as he gripped him tightly and let out some of his own tears. Kushina had then slid her way over to the two boys and hugged them both tightly to herself so as to not let them go. Kushina held especially hard onto Minato's hand that was holding Naruto so she could feel that he was still there.

Ay and Bee both stared at the family with both joy and sadness, while Yugito looked at them with both joy and confusion. She looked at them with joy because she was glad that Naruto got to meet his family; but she also looked on with confusion since both her uncles were looking at the family with sadness in their eyes.

After several minutes of no one saying anything as Minato and Kushina continued to hug Naruto, Minato did eventually look up to Ay. "How did this happen, how did you find him, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Minato asked in rapid succession.

Ay only sighed understanding where Minato was coming from with all his questions. "How it happened is exactly as you described it earlier, when you said you saw Naruto disappear in a swirl, he appeared the same way to me. I was just sitting in my office, then a swirl appeared above my head and then there was a baby in my arms.

"shortly after that since he got along so well with me niece I adopted him as my brother. As for why I didn't tell you sooner, the truth is I didn't fully know he was yours until I received your letter a month ago. I could have said that I had him, but I wanted to come here first and confirm my theory through you. Once you said that your son's name was Naruto, then I knew that I was right so I called him in here." Ay explained.

Minato only nodded before he let go of Naruto and stood up. He then walked over to Ay and stuck his hand out. Once Ay took the hand and shook it Minato spoke. "I can thank you enough for finding and bringing my son back to me." He said.

Ay then sighed before looking over to Kushina and seeing that she wouldn't let Naruto out of her sight. Ay then turned to Bee. "Bee, can you take Yugito with you and go show here the sights with Darui." Ay said even though it sounded like a question. Bee nodded in understanding before he took Yugito's hand who was reluctant to leave without Naruto.

Once those two were gone and Kushina with Naruto and Minato had moved back by his desk Ay started to speak. "I actually need to speak to the two of you about Naruto and this peace treaty. We have a lot to discuss, and I would prefer to not do this with Naruto here, but I don't have an option." Ay said to the two.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

An: due to a request by a few people, I will be opening a poll on my profile to determine whether or not this story will turn into a harem or not for Naruto. I would appreciate everyone to participate, so you can vote on the poll, leave a review, or pm what you want the story to be. I will continue the story as just a Naruto x Yugito until I have at least 50 votes/reviews/pms telling me what you fans want the story to be.

-minato001

A now seven year old Naruto smiled at his brother Ay, ever since he was three when they went to Konoha Naruto and Yugito had been spending every other two months in Konoha. Ay and Minato had many other things that they had agreed on when it came to the treaty, but Naruto only understood the main one about him and Yugito having to switch villages every two months.

Today was actually the day that he and Yugito would be heading to Konoha, but Ay wanted to see how far Naruto had gotten in his training since they had started him and Yugito training last year. After he had showed them how to access their chakra, Ay had given the two children chakra paper and the results hadn't at all surprised him.

Yugito's paper had burned to a crisp in an instant, except for a small piece near her hand which had crinkled. Ay told her that it meant she had a strong fire affinity with a weaker lightning one. Next was Naruto, when he had channeled his chakra into the paper a small piece of it got cut off which turned soggy, while the rest scrunched up so tight that the paper was just a small ball in Naruto's hand.

Ay had explained to Naruto that he had a rather even water and air affinity, but he had a very strong lightning affinity. After that a memory that Ay had forgotten about came back to him and made him question things.

-Flashback-

Baby Naruto and Yugito were playing quietly on the floor while Ay did his paperwork and lifted weights. He looked up though when there was a knock on his door. After Ay told the person to enter, his favorite lazy ninja entered.

"here to report in on my successful mission boss." Darui said with an air of aloofness about him. Ay only nodded telling the man to report. Ay sat there quietly and listened to Darui report for several minutes until Darui suddenly stopped. Ay looked up and was about to question him until he saw why Darui had stopped.

Little Naruto had crawled over to him and was grabbing his pant leg, but what caught Ay's attention briefly was Darui holding left shoulder in what looked like both slight pain but also amazement. 'My tattoo that Third gave me is burning, what does it mean.' He thought.

"hey boss, who is this I thought you only adopted Yugito?" Darui questioned. Ay looked back to Darui as he picked Naruto up and started to play with him making the baby giggle. "originally I did, but I was finally able to find a baby that Yugito completely likes, so I adopted the baby there, his name is Naruto and he is my new brother." Ay said.

Darui only looked surprised for a moment before he nodded his head at Ay. He was about to continue his report until he saw Yugito also pulling at his pant leg wanting to be played with. Darui laughed before picking her up and playing with the two kids before finishing his report to Ay.

-End Flashback-

Ay chuckled lightly as he delivered a rather hard punch to Naruto's stomach. "that was good Naruto; you have improved a great deal along with Yugito. Keep training and maybe one of these days you will surpass even me." Ay boasted loudly causing Naruto to smile before he stood up and went to grab his bag from their house.

Once he got inside Naruto saw Yugito waiting in their room for him. "so what did uncle want?" She asked curiously with a slight tilt of her head like a cat. "same thing Niisan wanted from you, he was testing to see how far I had progressed. Are you already packed and ready to go?" He asked.

When Yugito nodded the two just went outside and met up with Darui. He had been the twos escort ever since they were three. Ay had assigned him the job saying it suited him perfectly. Ay was defiantly right, because while he could relax since all he had to do was watch the kids, he was also ready at a moment's notice to protect them from anything.

Darui chuckled to himself as he saw the two come out talking to one another. Having known them since they were basically born, Darui had a strong sense that the two in front of him would not only grow up extremely strong, but he also had a growing bet with almost all of Kumo on when the two would get together.

Ay had a bet of when they 10, Bee's bet was when they were 14, and his bet was 13. There were also several other people in on the bet, and Darui thought it was really funny. But he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as the two were now standing in front of him.

"you two ready to head out?" he asked. When they turned to him and said yes Darui just told them to follow him as they all headed to the gate. Once they reached they gate, they saw several people waiting there for them.

Ay, Bee, Mabui, C, and Dodai were all waiting at the gate for the three. Naruto and Yugito went up to Ay and Bee and hugged the two and told them they would be back soon. Both then went to Mabui and told her to keep an eye on Ay, well Yugito did while Naruto told her to keep piling on the paperwork which made her and everyone else laugh except Ay who groaned.

Naruto and Yugito then high fived C who they had met through Darui since the two were close friends. Finally they made it to Dodai. They had met him several times in the Raikage's office since Ay always had a task for him. Naruto especially liked him since he always gave him rubber to play with.

Once Naruto and Yugito finally finished their goodbyes to everyone they headed off with Darui for Konoha. Over the course of the three day journey Naruto, Yugito, and Darui made small talk about their training and what missions Darui had been on until they finally made it to Konoha's gates.

Waiting for them at the gates was Kushina and Minato along with several other people that the two didn't recognize. Darui who did though was literally stunned speechless. He was used to being around strong ninja since he was around the Raikage and Bee a lot due to Naruto and Yugito.

Not to mention that in Konoha since he always watched over Naruto and Yugito he was quite accustom to Minato and Kushina who were both strong, Kushina was an S-rank ninja after all, and Minato was one of the few men to receive a SS-rank status aside from Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Standing with them was Tsunade and Jiraiya of the sannin two of the strongest ninja of their generation, the Sandaime Hokage and his wife were there. Even some of the rising stars of Konoha were there like Kakashi Hatake and Itachi and Shisui Uchiha.

Naruto and Yugito having no idea who the people were just ran up to Kushina and Minato and hugged them. Yugito had found a family in Naruto's family, they treated her just like a daughter and she loved that. Minato and Kushina only smiled at the two and returned their hugs.

Naruto turned around noticing that Darui hadn't moved inside with them. "what's wrong Darui, why are you over there?" He questioned. Darui chuckled and put a hand behind his head. "Well Naruto, you see the thing is I don't know who to address first in this situation." Darui said with another chuckle.

All those present laughed with Darui until Minato walked up to him with Naruto on his shoulders. Minato then gently placed a hand on Darui's shoulder and pulled him into the group of high class ninja. Darui while slightly hesitant walked with Minato.

"if it's not too intrusive Hokage-sa-." Minato stopped him in his tracks. "we are amongst friends here, just Minato is fine." He said. Darui breathed a sigh of relief. "right as I was saying, if it's not too intrusive Minato, why are all these high level ninja here?" Darui asked.

Minato chuckled. "well I was finally able to get Tsunade and Jiraiya here to meet their godson, Hiruzen and lady Biwako are here to also meet Naruto. As for Kakashi, he is my student still so I figured he would want to meet his fellow student, as for Itachi and Shisui, well they were with Kakashi when I found him so I invited them as well." Minato replied with a laugh.

When Naruto heard all that he bounced for joy on Minato's shoulders until he was put down, once down Naruto ran to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "wow are you really part of the sannin?" he asked. When they nodded he went and poked Tsunade all over.

"that's so cool, I read all about you guys. You're Tsunade Senju said the be the strongest Kunoichi in the world right now, as well as the best medic. You also summon slugs and are the granddaughter and grandniece of the first and second Hokages." Naruto all but shouted still poking her as if inspecting her.

Tsunade and everyone else laughed at Naruto's excitement when she picked Naruto up. "that is all true do you have any questions, you seem curious?" she asked. When she said that everyone that was close to Naruto paled.

Asking Naruto if he had questions about something he found interesting was like asking for a death wish. Tsunade learned that as Naruto started to rapidly ask her any question he could think of. Tsunade answered all of them with joy though; glad someone wanted to learn about her and her past.

As the group walked towards Minato and Kushina's home Tsunade continued to answer all of Naruto's question until his last one. She along with everyone else looked at Naruto. "Naruto-chan can you say that again?" Tsunade asked with a large smile.

Naruto was also grinning large. "I asked if you could teach me your cool medic abilities. Ay Niisan always says it is good to learn many things from different people, so I thought it would be really cool to learn medical jutsu from the person best at it." Naruto said.

Once Yugito heard that she voiced her opinion. "Me too please Tsunade-sama." Yugito said putting on her best pouting face. Tsunade couldn't help but want to say yes, it wasn't often that she got to teach people; especially those who wanted to learn what she was best at. She wouldn't crack though; it would take more for her than that. All her resolve broke though when she looked back to Naruto. His pouting face was just as bad as Yugito's, except he did this thing were his bottom lip quivered and it was impossible to say no.

Tsunade leaned down and pulled Naruto and Yugito into a hug while she kept saying Kawaii and rubbing her checks against the two while Naruto and Yugito grinned in victory. Once Tsunade stopped hugging them and put the two on her shoulders she spoke. "seeing as you two show such an interest I will teach you, but you must have the utmost patience or I will stop teaching you." She said in a strict voice even though she didn't mean it.

Once the two nodded Tsunade smiled and patted the twos heads as they arrived at Minato's house where they saw Shizune waiting for them. When she asked why Tsunade had two kids on her shoulders, Tsunade just replied that they were now her sibling disciples to which Shizune smile at them.


End file.
